The Water Monster (NW Episode 2.3)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. The Water Monster is the third episode of the second season of Primeval:New World.It was also the episode that saw the return of Major Douglas and Sergeant Macready. Synopsis While the team go to investigate a mysterious incursion at a Forest beach they are shocked to see the return of Major Douglas and Sergeant Macready. Plot At an apartment Major Douglas and Sergeant Macready are watching the Cross Photonics building hoping for the team to leave to they can follow them. In the Tank unaware they are being watched Dylan is on the computer as Evan arrives appearing angry and he explains that Toby is feeling unwell and that there will only be four people on the field and tells Dylan if there is a incursion that is really dangerous they will not be able to deal with the incursion then anomaly is detected and the team go to investigate as the leave they do not realise Major Douglas and Sergeant Macready are following them. Once there the team arrive and discover the anomaly is in the water and as they make there way to the local lifeguard company hoping to get some scuba diving equipment Douglas put tomato sauce on his shoulder making it look like he is injured and comes rushing in straight on the path if the team making them shocked,Dylan goes to check him and Douglas explains he along with Macready were sacked and that it was Cross Photonics fault that they became like this then Dylan realises that he is not injured just as Macready grabs Sam from behind and drags her away as Mac goes after him Douglas holds up a gun and prepares to shoot the team but a Koreaceratops emerges from the water and sneaks up from behind quietly but it makes a sound alerting Douglas and he turns his back and Evan grabs the gun from his and Douglas runs away with Macready who is still holding Sam and they drive away the Koreaceratops runs straight into Evan injuring him in the process and the creature runs away missing Dylan and Mac,Evan then hands Dylan a phone who phones Ange and explains what's happened and reinforcement are requested. In a car Douglas and Macready stop the car and put Sam in the boot then drive again into Vancouver At the incursion Evan orders a group of soldiers to track Douglas and Macready and get Sam back and also arrest the two for kidnapping then the Koreaceratops appears and attacks a soldiers dragging him into the sea causing Evan and Mac to go and find him Dylan then a nearby cafe to try and identify the creature. In Vancouver Douglas and Macready arrive at their base,take Sam out of the car boot and restrain her unaware some Project Magnet soldier know where they are. At the beach Dylan is in the cafe and identifies the Koreaceratops when it smashes through the glass and causes havoc and manages to corner Dylan until some soldiers tranquillise it in the sea Evan and Mac find the soldier body. In Vancouver the Project Magnet soldiers raid the warehouse save Sam and arrest Douglas and Macready and they are taken to the Project Magnet facility for questioning,Sam is taken back to the beach. At the beach the Koreaceratops arrives and scares people away,Evan and Mac leave the ocean and see what's happened the Koreaceratops then sees a man that has fallen over but it does not eat him and goes to the shore and eats sea shells,Crabs and seaweed confusing them.At the cafe the Koreaceratops wakes up,Evan calls Dylan and tells her they have managed to find the creatures Dylan tells him they have the creature which tells the team that two Koreaceratops have been through the anomaly. At the Project Magnet facility Douglas and Macready are put into a cell and they are refused a lawyer and the soldiers leave. At the incursion a new group of soldiers arrive along with Sam where Mac hugs Sam then as the team go to the Anomaly to return the two Koreaceratops it closes then one of the creatures wakes up and tries to escape but Dylan gives it some seaweed and calms it down later Project Magnet arrive and load the creatures onto a lorry and they are taken away by Project Magnet the team then go back to their base headquarters to question Douglas and Macready. Later they arrive and begin to question the two of them,Douglas tells them it was there fault they last their jobs and that they have nothing else to do,Evan then reminds him that he if he does not shut quiet he will have more charges against him he then is told that they are to be given a second chance and if they break it they will put back into another cell Douglas refuses and then Evan orders the two to be put in a cell until the morning and they are taken away. Characters *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris *Major Douglas (Guest,Reappearance) *Sergeant Macready (Guest,Reappearance) Creature *Koreaceratops Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *Warehouse *Canadian Beach *Cafe *Project Magnet Trivia *This is the first underwater episode of the franchise ever to feature an underwater creature. *This is the the first episode since either The Great Escape or The Inquisition to feature Major Douglas or Sergeant Macready. Gallery Poster3.jpg|The poster for the episode Beach.jpg|The Beach Cafe.jpg|The cafe Ware.jpg|The warehouse Data.jpg|The Koreaceratops data file. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes